South Park: SafeGuard
by KassiePhoenix
Summary: The Main boys of South Park, are older now. After an argument that happens between them, the boys start acting weird around each other. Cartmen starts picking on Kyle more than usual, Stan won't stick up for Kyle, and Kenny he's just trying to help. He won't' let Kyle get hurt. Not anymore. (Was called "I'll Protect you.") (Contains: K2/ Kyle X Kenny/ Boy X Boy. Swearing. Rated T.)
1. Chapter 1

South Park: SafeGuard.

 _Elementary School is over for all of the boys, now they are in High School._

 _Stan Marsh, he's 17. The Second Oldest in the bunch. In the main group, that is. He's matured a bit more. He's taller than almost everyone. Except Kenny. Stan is a muscular jock. He has all the girls swooning over him, especially Wendy, but he still stands by the rule 'Bros before hoes.'_

 _Then we have Eric Cartman. He's 16. He's the Third oldest. He hasn't matured at all, he's the average height. He's still a fatass. He's still evil too. He picks on Kyle a lot. He is someone that everyone tends to stay away from. Sometimes. He is handling himself quite well._

 _Next, we have the biggest perv. Kenny McCormick. He hasn't matured much either. He's 17 just like Stan but his birthday is before Stan's so he's the oldest. Kenny is also the tallest, and he has girls all over him sometimes too. Kenny has stood by the rule 'Bros before Hoes'...once. Kenny doesn't wear his hood up as much now. He sometimes brings it down. Depends on his mood. Kenny is still poor as shit. Can't blame him._

 _Finally, we have Kyle Broflovski. A 15-year-old .The youngest. He's quite small for his age. He has matured a lot, but he can be silly. Everyone always thought Kyle was going to be a nerd they were right. Although, if anyone does something that he doesn't like they'll get destroyed for it. Though, Kyle is the nicest out of the group. He can be a bit of an asshole. Sometimes._

 _Those are the South Park boys. The ones that grew up together. The ones that have done a lot of fucked up shit._

 _"Move over fatass." Kenny nudged Cartman. Eric scoffed._

 _"Fuck off Kenny! I'm trying to watch this!" Cartman shoved some cheesy poofs in his mouth._

 _Kenny groaned and leant his head on his hand. He looked around Stan's house in absolute bordem. He tapped his head with his finger. He then sighed. "Cartman! This is boring!"_

 _"Shut up you poor piece of shit. Stan said I could watch whatever I wanted to watch!" Cartman said in his chlidish voice. Kenny rolled his eyes._

 _The stairs creaked from behind the both of the boys. Stan and Kyle walked down the stairs._

 _"Oh! The gays have entered the room." Cartman teased._

 _Stan groaned with annoyance. "Shut up Cartman we aren't gay." Stan sat down next to Cartman. "What are you watching?" He asked._

 _Cartman flicked over the channel. "Whatever this piece of shit is."_

 _Kenny scoffed. "He keeps changing the channels. It's annoying."_

 _"Cartman is annoying," Kyle mumbled._

 _"What was that jew boy?" Cartman asked turning his head to the red head._

 _Kenny and Stan snickered._

 _"Nothing." Kyle lied. He then gave Cartman a sly smile._

 _Eric frowned. "Fuck you." He said. He stood up. "I'm getting more cheesy poofs." He walked into Stan's kitchen._

 _Kyle took this chance to sit down next to Stan. He rolled his eyes. "You know, sometimes I wonder why we even invited him."_

 _"Same," Kenny said, shuffling over to the others. "All he does is eat fucking food." Kenny snickered._

 _Stan and Kyle laughed._

 _"Yeah! I know." Kyle snickered._

 _Stan smiled. "It's Cartman what do you expect? Plus we're only doing this because my parents and sister aren't home for the week. If they were they'd find it weird that four High School students are sleeping in the same house." Stan pointed out._

 _"They'd think you and Jew boy were Gay." Cartman pitched in whilst walking into the room._

 _Kyle growled. "Shut up Fatass."_

 _"Make me."_

 _"I fucking will!" Kyle stood up._

 _Stan grabbed his wrist. "Whoa. Guys. No fighting in here." He dragged Kyle back down onto the sofa._

 _"Ha! You have to get your gay little boyfriend to hold you back!" Cartman laughed._

 _Kyle crossed his arms and huffed. Stan rolled his eyes. "After all these years you two are still always doing this."_

 _"Shut up Stan." Cartman hissed. "You gay fag."_

 _"That's a double negative," Kenny said. "That makes him straight." Kenny raised an eyebrow and then laughed. Cartman stared at Kenny._

 _"What? That makes no sense?!" Cartman exclaimed._

 _"Yes, it does." Kenny snickered._

 _Stan held in his laughter. He glanced over at Kyle, who wasn't impressed. Stan raised an eyebrow and blocked out Kenny and Cartman arguing. "Dude. You Okay?" He asked._

 _"I'm fine," Kyle said through gritted teeth._

 _"Uh. No, you're not." Stan said._

 _"Then why did you even ask?" Kyle said looking up at Stan._

 _Stan had to think about that for a moment. "Uhhh...look don't worry about Cartman he's just being Cartman," Stan explained._

 _The Redhead adjusted his green hat and turned away from everyone._

 _Stan rolled his eyes. He didn't know why he even tried. He turned to Kenny who was looking at him._

 _"What?" Stan asked._

 _Kenny wiggled is eyebrows at Stan._

 _Stan stared at him with disgust. "No."_

 _Kenny laughed. "I'm kidding. Chill. You're acting like Wendyyyyy." Kenny teased._

 _Stan frowned. "Shut up!"_

 _Kenny and Cartman both laughed. The boys all fell into silence. They just watched the News on the TV it wasn't anything interesting just normal South Park bullshit. Kenny laughed a couple times at the stupidest things that they would say._

 _Kyle sighed, breaking the silence a little._

 _"Dude. Stop acting like a whining baby bitch." Cartman said._

 _Kyle growled._

 _"You're not a dog." Cartman teased._

 _"Cartman leave him alone." Kenny randomly said._

 _Kyle's head perked up. He glanced over at Kenny who was frowning a little, which made Kyle question a few things. Even Stan was a little surprised. Cartman looked over at Kenny._

 _"..." He opened his mouth and then shut it. Cartman just turned to the TV. Kyle and Stan looked at each other with the same expression of shock._

 _Kenny never really did that. They both shrugged it off. Kenny ruffled his hair and then pulled up his hood and tightened the straps._

 _It fell silent again._

 _After about half hour of silence, Stan stood up. "Okay! This is really awkward for me so I'm going upstairs." Stan walked away. Kyle watched in silence._

 _"Wait for meh Stan!" Cartman jumped up, making all the crumbs that had fallen on his chest fall to the ground. "Come on you poor pieces of shit." Cartman laughed as he 'ran' up the stairs._

 _Kyle and Kenny were left alone downstairs, Kyle jumped a little after Stan's bedroom door shut. Neither of them moved. Kyle just rested his chin on his hand. Kenny glanced over at him, and then stood up and walked up the stairs, leaving Kyle alone._

 _Kyle sighed and followed him. Kenny opened the door and walked into Stan's room. Kyle followed him. Kyle then gently shut the door. He sat down on Stan's bed._

 _"So Stan. How's Wendy?" Cartman asked._

 _Stan turned around on his Office Chair. "Why?" He narrowed his eyes at Cartman._

 _Kenny and Kyle exchanged looks._

 _"I heard she was banging...Clyde." Cartman grinned._

 _Stan's eyes widened for a second._

 _"That's Bebe you idiot!" Kyle exclaimed._

 _Stan glanced over at Kyle and then back at Cartman. "Yeah, Fatass."_

 _Cartman scoffed. "No, the other guy!"_

 _"Tolken?" Kenny asked._

 _Cartman nodded. "Yeah, the black one." He mumbled._

 _Stan frowned. "No...she isn't," Stan said nervously. He rubbed his neck and then picked up his phone._

 _'He's texting Wendy.' Kyle thought. Kyle shuffled backwards on the bed so his back was touching the wall. He yawned._

 _Cartman chuckled to himself. "Yeah. I heard a lot about your whore girlfriend recently."_

 _Stan growled. "Shut up."_

 _Kenny leant against Stan's bedroom door. He rolled his eyes._

 _Stan's phone pinged. His face lit up. "HA! I KNEW IT!" He shoved his phone into Cartman's face. "Liiiiiiiiiiiar!"_

 _Cartman grinned. "Pfft. She's lying."_

 _Stan frowned. "Fuck off. She isn't." Stan sat back down in his office chair. He spun on it. "You are so lame Cartman."_

 _"Uh no. Kenny is lame." Cartman said. "You guys not remember? He always leaves us for his chicks." He said._

 _Kyle and Stan looked over at Kenny._

 _He looked away from them and shrugged._

 _"He breaks the rule guys, just so he can get some flat chested shit," Cartman said._

 _Kenny pulled down his hood. "You can't even get a girl! So shut up Fatass!" He yelled. He frowned._

 _Kyle then frowned. He stared at Kenny._

 _Stan chuckled. "That's true Cartman."_

 _Cartman rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah! Shut up Stan, your girlfriend is a whore. Kenny has most likely fucked her already!"_

 _Stan stood up. "Take that back!"_

 _"No, I won't!" Cartman yelled._

 _Kenny growled. "Shut up Cartman! You can't even talk to girls!"_

 _Stan laughed. "Yeah!"_

 _Kyle watched all of this unfold in front of him. His three friends all yelling. His Super Best Friend. His Best Friend and his Friend all arguing over the tiniest thing. Kyle pulled his phone out from his pocket. He typed in his PIN number and then pulled out his earphones from his pocket. He plugged them into his Samsung phone and then put the earbud into his ears, and clicked on a random song and just sat there._

 _He watched Stan and Cartman yell at each other, and then Kenny pitched in a little. Kyle rolled his eyes and carried on watching. This went of for at least half an hour. Kyle had enough. He stood up._

 _"Shut up!" He yelled._

 _Everyone went silent._

 _Kyle pulled out his ear buds and threw his phone onto Stan's bed._

 _They all looked at Kyle from his feet to his slightly red freckled face. Kyle clenched his fist down by his side._

 _"I came here to have fun! Okay?! We barely talk to each other in school! I thought this would be nice! We haven't hung out like this is ages, But no! We argue about FUCKING girls!" Kyle waved his arms about. He then inhaled a deep breath. "So Please. Shut up." He then directed his eyes over to Stan's closet and went silent._

 _Stan let go of Cartman's collar of his shirt. He then lowered his head, feeling bad. Cartman just crossed his arms. Kenny pulled up his hood and tightened it. Silence fell amongst them again._

 _"Aren't we ever going to be the same?" Kyle asked. He looked up at them all._

 _Stan watched Kyle unclench his fists. He then inhaled a deep breath. "I'm going home." He walked past all of them and out of the door._

 _They all watched in silence. Kenny turned to the boys. He flipped them off and then left as well._

 _Stan pointed at the door. "Get out Fatass."_

 _Cartman stared at him in shock. He then frowned. "Fine! You fucking twat." He then walked out._

 _Stan lowered his arm and flinched when the door slammed. He sat on his bed. "Great." He mumbled. He looked over to his left. "Kyle's phone..." He picked Kyle's phone up. He then put it on his bedside table. Stan sighed._

 _"Kyle's right. We ain't ever going to be the same are we?"_

* * *

(A/n:Hello everyone! It's KassiePhoenix! I'm sorry about any Grammar/Spelling mistakes I have Dyslexia and I'm trying to do as much as I can! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As you can see shit is going down. If you are wondering this is a K2 fanfiction. Which is in the summary! This is my first fanfiction! I will try to update it as much as possible! Also if you're wondering why this story is called "I'll protect you" you'll see later on. ;) This is also dedicated to my Dear Friend Ricky! Hi!)

-KassiePhoenix


	2. Chapter 2

South Park: SafeGuard.

 _Kyle stormed into his room. He slammed his door shut. "Fucking hell." He mumbled. He rubbed his nose. He couldn't take this anymore. His entire friendship group was fucked up. Kyle sat down on his computer chair. He switched on his computer. Whilst it was loading up Kyle rested his chin on his hand._

 _"I fucking knew something would go wrong." He mumbled. "I knew it." He growled. Kyle put his hand in his pocket. His heart stopped. He left his phone at Stan's. "UGH!" Kyle groaned. He banged his head onto his keyboard._

 _Knock. Knock._

 _Kyle's head perked up._

 _"Kyle. It's your mother."_

 _The Redhead sighed and stood up. He opened his door._

 _"What is it, Mom?" He asked._

 _"Stanely is at the door for you." She said._

 _Kyle frowned a little. "Right..." He walked past his mother and down the stairs. He opened the front door. He could feel his Mother staring at him._

 _"What is it, Stan?" Kyle asked._

 _Stan held out Kyle's phone. "Here. You left it at mine." He looked away._

 _Kyle slowly took it. "Thanks, Stan."_

 _"Kyle. We're...cool right?" Stan asked._

 _Kyle sighed. He nodded a couple times. Stan smiled. "Good! I'm sorry about earlier today. I didn't mean to upset you!"_

 _The youngest sighed. "It's fine Stan." He said. Stan nodded._

 _"See you in school dude," Stan mumbled._

 _Kyle watched his Super Best Friend walk off. Kyle shut the door and put this phone in his pocket. Kyle turned around and almost screamed. His Mum stood behind him._

 _"Jesus!" Kyle exclaimed. Kyle's mother put her hands on her hips._

 _"What was that all about?" His Mum asked._

 _Kyle shrugged. "Nothing Mum. Look I'm going to go to sleep. I have school." He walked past his mother and up to his room._

 _Tomorrow is another day._

* * *

 _Beep. Beep._

 _Kyle sat up quickly in his bed. He jumped out from under his orange cover and slammed his hand onto his alarm clock. He quickly got dressed. He stretched his arms out. He grabbed his hat from his desk and covered his curly hair. He sighed and headed downstairs for breakfast._

 _"Morning Kyle." His dad said._

 _"Hi, Dad," Kyle answered. Kyle sat down on the table._

 _Kyle's Mother and Father looked at each other._

 _"Kyle. Your Mother told me that Stan was apologising to you yesterday. Did something happen?" His Dad asked._

 _Kyle looked up from his cereal. "..." He shook his head._

 _Gerald looked at Shelia. "You sure Kyle?"_

 _Kyle nodded. "Yeah.." He stood up. "I'm going to school." Kyle quickly walked out, ignoring his Mothers calls for him to come back._

 _Kyle locked the door behind him. He turned around and began walking to school. Normally he'd walk with Stan but Stan wasn't there._

 _Kyle sighed as he clutched onto his backpack. After about a Ten Minute walk. Kyle walked into his High School gate. He walked straight into the school ignoring some of the people. He walked past Wendy and Bebe, they looked at Kyle and then smiled. Kyle gave them a small smile back._

 _Kyle stopped at his locker. He quickly put in his code. He shoved some books into it and glanced at a fourth-grade picture of him and his friends. Kyle frowned and shut his locker._

 _"Hey."_

 _Kyle jumped. He glanced over to his right. "Oh. Clyde."_

 _"What lessons you got today?" He asked._

 _"Oh..uh.." Kyle shrugged. "Probably English."_

 _"Oh cool." He rolled his eyes. "Where is Stan?" He asked._

 _Kyle shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't walk to School with him today..." He mumbled._

 _Clyde sighed. "Okay. Thanks." Clyde walked off._

 _Kyle frowned. 'That was weird.' He shrugged it off. Kyle began walking to his first lesson. As he walked in a few people were laughing and talking. Kyle took his normal seat next to Stan. Kyle didn't say a word, and neither did Stan._

 _"Alright settle down class!" The Teacher walked in. Kyle wrote down notes as the Teacher babbled on about Romeo and Juliet._

 _Stan flicked a note onto Kyle's book. Kyle glanced over at him. He opened up the note._

 _'Kyle. Are you mad at me?' It read._

 _Kyle let out a silent sigh and scribbled down something. He passed it back._

 _'No. I'm not. I'm just fed up of how our group has been acting.'_

 _Stan flicked it back._

 _'Maybe we should all stay away from each other for a while. '_

 _'Why?'_

 _'It might help you be happy.'_

 _'...'_

 _'Sorry. I think it's for the best. We can still be Super Best Friends.'_

 _Kyle crumpled up the paper and shoved it into his pocket. Stan watched in silence._

 _The bell rang for Break not long after Kyle screwed it up. Kyle stood up and left. Stan watched in silence regretting his decision._

 _Kyle walked past Cartman in the hallway._

 _"Jew Boy! Don't just walked past me like that!" Eric yelled after him._

 _Kyle frowned and turned to Cartman. "What?"_

 _Clyde, Craig and Tweek were by Cartman's side. Eric grinned. "I noticed you're not with your boyfriend. Did ya break up?"_

 _Clyde and Craig snickered. Tweek took a small step back._

 _"He's not my boyfriend!" Kyle said._

 _"Oh come on. Everyone knows your gay!" Cartman rolled his eyes._

 _Kyle's classmates walked outside of the classroom. They watched as Cartman hissed words at Kyle. Stan didn't say anything he just stood there guilty._

 _"Please, Kyle. Explain yourself."_

 _"Fuck off Cartman." Kyle frowned._

 _Cartman grinned. "You got no one to help you now, do you? You can't do anything on your own."_

 _Kyle's eyes widened a little. He stayed silent._

 _"See? You know it's true." Craig said. "You can't even say anything."_

 _Tweek looked at Kyle with a look that said. 'I'm sorry about this.'_

 _Kyle just clenched his fists. 'We can still be Super Best Friends huh Stan? But you can't even help me?' Kyle bit his lip._

 _Cartman gave him an evil stare. "You're so pathetic. You are literally the odd one out here. You haven't had a girlfriend since Fourth Grade. You're a nerd a loser. A freak." He poked Kyle._

 _Kyle didn't understand why Cartman was being so mean all of the sudden. Kyle was used to his normal insults... but not like this. Kyle opened his mouth and then shut it. He inhaled a deep breath and then walked away. Cartman laughed as he did._

 _"Stupid Jew! Can't even put up a fight!"_

 _Kyle walked off a bit faster._

 _Stan watched in silence. He just watched Kyle walk off._

 _The crowd eventually departed. Stan walked over to Cartman._

 _"Oh no here comes gay boy." Cartman snickered._

 _"..." Stan turned on his heels. "Forget it." He walked off._

 _They all laughed. Except for Tweek. He just watched his old friendship group tear apart._

* * *

 _Kyle wondered outside of the School building. He walked around the back and stood behind the school. Just like the Goth Kids did back at Elementary School. Those kids...didn't go to high School. From what Kyle has seen all the kids in his School hang out by the Lunch Building._

 _Kyle leant against the wall of the building and slid down it. His backpack acting as a cushion. He took a deep breath._

 _"Everything is going to be fine. You're going to sort everything out. Nothing bad will happen to us all." He mumbled to himself._

 _"You okay?"_

 _Kyle jumped and looked up. "...I'm fine." He mumbled._

 _Kenny stood there with a small smirk on his face. "You've taken my spot."_

 _Kyle shrugged. "Meh."_

 _The orange hooded teen frowned. He sat next to Kyle. "What's up?"_

 _"My entire class just watched Cartman take the piss outta me!" Kyle began. "Stan just stood there! He didn't even help or nothing! Everyone laughed at me!" Kyle almost yelled._

 _Kenny frowned. He was bunking school, he hadn't heard about this. "Hold on? Cartman. I thought he hung out with-"_

 _"Craig?" Kyle said. "Clyde? Tweek!" He exclaimed._

 _"Wait no. He never hung out with them before. He was always with Butters..." Kenny mumbled._

 _Kyle pinched the bridge of his nose. He sighed in annoyance. "I don't know what's happening Kenny."_

 _Kenny sat in silence. He didn't know what as happening either. "Same."_

 _The RedHead pulled off his green hat and ruffled his hair. He leant his head back as sighed. "Our entire group has fallen apart within one fucking day."_

 _Kenny stared at Kyle. He wanted to know why this was bothering Kyle so much. "Why does it bother you...?"_

 _"Because! Kenny! Stan is my Super Best Friend. You're my Best Friend! And Cartman WAS my friend!" He yelled._

 _Kenny raised an eyebrow. "Kyle. I'm sure it's just a phase. I mean, I'm still here right?" Kenny took Kyle's hat and put it over his red hair._

 _Kyle nodded. "Yeah..." He turned his head to Kenny. "Thanks..."_

 _"For?" Kenny asked._

 _"Listening to me. Normally Stan would sit here...and listen to me." Kyle mumbled._

 _The blonde next to Kyle just sat in silence. He never really spoke to Kyle. He mostly stayed silent. Kenny sighed. "Kyle?"_

 _Kyle made a humming sound. "Hm?"_

 _"...Have YOU been okay recently?" He asked._

 _Kyle frowned. "What do you mean?"_

 _"I mean, that recently you have been more girly than usual," Kenny said._

 _"More 'girly'..." Kyle gave him a stern face. "Really?"_

 _"No. I mean like. Sensitive." Kenny said._

 _"Oh," Kyle mumbled._

 _"With everything, that happened at Stan's house. What you said..." Kenny trailed off._

 _"...I've been stressed that's all. You guys are my only friends." Kyle whispered._

 _Kenny glanced over at Kyle. He was silent. His eyes told Kenny that he wanted to cry, but he didn't and wasn't going to. Kenny nodded a couple times. "Alright..." He answered._

 _Kyle and Kenny sat in silence. The sound of footsteps came from around the corner. Kenny jumped up, and Kyle turned his head to the sound._

 _Stan walked around the corner. "Hey, Kenny."_

 _Kenny crossed his arms. "Stan."_

 _"Have you seen Kyle?" Stan asked._

 _Kenny turned to Kyle and then stepped out of the way. "He's right here."_

 _Kyle stood up slowly. He then frowned at Stan._

 _"Kyle. Finally, I found you." Stan said. He walked over to Kyle. "Dude. What happened back there?"_

 _Kyle frowned. "Doesn't matter. Cartman was being an asshole."_

 _"Dude. Normally you would flip out at him! Why did you walk away?" Stan asked._

 _Kenny turned to Kyle. "You walked away?"_

 _Kyle nodded once. "Sometimes it's the best thing to do. He wanted a big reaction out of me."_

 _Kenny and Stan glanced at each other._

 _"What's happened to you?" Stan pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're such a softy now,"_

 _Kyle growled. "No, I'm not!"_

 _"You are! You let him walk all over you!" Stan exclaimed. "Dude! Seriously! I mean come on! It's Cartman! He causes Earthquakes when he walks!"_

 _"Stan I thought you said you were staying away," Kyle said randomly._

 _"What?" Kenny asked turning to Stan._

 _Stan bit his lip. "I was going to-"_

 _"Then do it." Kyle cut him off._

 _Stan's eye widened. "Kyle. I thought you said that you wanted the group to be like how it used to be."_

 _"I do," Kyle said bluntly._

 _"..." Stan was confused._

 _"It's never going to happen." Kyle then said. "You didn't even step in Stan. I thought we were Super Best Friends." He looked up at Stan with a blank stare._

 _Kenny looked between the two. Confused and slightly mad._

 _Stan let out a small sigh. "Alright, Kyle. Alright." Stan turned around and walked away._

 _Kenny turned to Kyle. "Dude..."_

 _"Sorry," Kyle muttered._

 _"Wow," Kenny said whilst raising his eyebrows. ".."_

 _Kyle looked at Kenny. "I just made it worse. Didn't I?"_

 _"Yup," Kenny replied, making sure the 'P' of 'Yup' ended in a popping sound._

 _"Great." Kyle groaned. "Cartman was right..."_

 _Kenny watched Kyle sit back down._

 _"I can't even defend myself. I knew I depended on Stan. I can't do anything on my own..." He mumbled to himself._

 _Kenny couldn't believe what he was hearing. He felt the need to say something._

 _"...He was actually right. Fucking Fatass was right about me." He muttered._

 _"Kyle. He wasn't right." Kenny said._

 _"How do you know! You weren't there!" Kyle exclaimed._

 _"No I wasn't, but it's Cartman. I'm guessing he called you Gay."_

 _"Yeah..." Kyle mumbled._

 _"From hearing what you just said to yourself, he also said you depended on Stan?"_

 _Kyle shook his head. "He didn't say that...he was hinting at it."_

 _Kenny sighed and then frowned. "I see." Kenny sat down next to Kyle again. "Don't worry about it, Kyle."_

 _"Why?" Kyle said. "I'm a laughing stock." He sighed._

 _"Like I said. You still got me. I'll stop ditching school and hang out with you." Kenny said with a small smile._

 _Kyle looked over at him. "No, you don't have to do that."_

 _"Too bad. I am." Kenny said whilst sticking his tongue out. "I'm a chick magnet though dude so I'm sorry if any girls come near you." He laughed._

 _Kyle chuckled. "Yeah okay Kenny."_

 _Kenny stood up. "Now come on. Stop hiding." Kenny held his hand out to help Kyle up. "That's my thing."_

 _Kyle snickered and took Kenny's hand. They walked out onto the playground together._

 _"Okay. What do you normally do?" Kenny asked Kyle. "We haven't hung out in ages."_

 _Kyle shrugged. "Normally I just sit down and wait for someone to come say something," Kyle mumbled._

 _"You are a sad little man." Kenny teased Kyle._

 _Kyle nudged him. "Shut up!"_

 _Kenny laughed. "Okay okay. You're a sad little-"_

 _"I'm not sad." Kyle cut him off._

 _Kenny snickered._ _"Kyle, if you're gonna act like a baby, you might as well crawl back up your giant vagina where you belong."_

 _Kyle frowned. "Kenny!"_

 _"Okay Okay. I'm joking!" Kenny exclaimed. Kyle shook his head. The Blonde that stood next to Kyle looked around the Playground._

 _"This place is a fucking dump." Kenny kicked a can that was lying on the ground._

 _Kyle laughed. "Tell me about it. They really need to fix up this place."_

 _"It's worse than my house." Kenny insulted himself._

 _Kyle let out a forced chuckle. "Ahaha. Yeah."_

 _Kenny turned to him. "Anyways! Let's go talk to people." Kenny began walking off. Kyle quickly caught up._

 _"Why do we have to talk to people?" Kyle asked._

 _"I don't know," Kenny said. "Hey look. It's Butters." Kenny and Kyle walked over to Butters._

 _"Hey Butters." Kenny waved at Butters._

 _"O-Oh. Hey, Fellas." Butters said whilst rubbing his knuckles together._

 _Kenny sat on the table top of the bench that Butters was eating his lunch on._

 _Kyle stood beside Kenny. "How are you doing Butters?"_

 _"Oh. I'm good to thank you. You?" Butters asked looking over at Kyle._

 _"I'm fine thanks." Kyle lied. He gave Butters a small smile._

 _Butters took a bit out of his sandwich. "What bring you fellas out here?" He smiled at them both._

 _Kenny chuckled a little. "Well. You looked lonely so I decided to say hi." Kenny glanced over at Kyle. "Well. We."_

 _Butter's smile widened. "Oh Boy. That's real swell of you fellas." Butters then glanced over at Kyle. "Kyle. Could I ask you something?"_

 _"Yeah, what is it?" Kyle replied._

 _"What was all that about in the halls today?" Butters asked, whilst closing his lunch box._

 _Kyle opened his mouth and then shut it. He diverted his eyes from Butters. "Cartman...was just being an asshole. Nothing new." He said bluntly._

 _Butters nodded and few times. "Oh. Okay. I understand Kyle."_

 _Kyle gave him a small smile. "Yeah."_

 _Kenny cleared his throat. "So Butters," He began. "Why are ya sittin' here alone?" He asked._

 _Butters shrugged. "Cartman told me to fuck off. So I did."_

 _Kyle and Kenny growled. "What an ass." They both said at the same time._

 _They looked at each other and then laughed._

 _Butters cleared his throat. "Kenny." He whispered. Kenny turned his head to Butters. "Kenny. It's Cartman." He made a gesture with his eyes._

 _Kenny frowned and turned to his right. Cartman was walking over._

 _"Kyle," Kenny said._

 _Kyle turned around. "Shit." He found himself shuffling towards Butters, and to Kenny's left. Kenny jumped off of the table._

 _Butters stood up and rubbed his knuckles. "Oh boy. This is going to be bad."_

 _Cartman walked over with a crowd behind him. "Kenny." Cartman eyed Kenny up and down._

 _"What do you want?" Kenny asked whilst crossing his arms. Cartman cleared his throat._

 _"Oh, nothing Kenny! I've just come to see my friend." Cartman pointed at Kyle._

 _Kyle gave him a blank stare. Butters glanced over at Kyle. He could hear his heart pounding._

 _"Cartman. Haven't you done enough?" Kenny said._

 _"What?" Cartman raised an eyebrow._

 _"...You annoyed Kyle earlier. Lay off." Kenny said._

 _Cartman snickered. "Yeah Okay Kenny." He turned to Kyle._

 _"Jew." Cartman hissed. "We didn't finish our conversation earlier."_

 _Kyle didn't reply. He glanced over at Kenny. He gave him a nod of approval. "Meh," Kyle mumbled._

 _Cartman snorted. "Meh? That's all you have to say?"_

 _"I don't have to say anything if I don't want to." Kyle implied._

 _"You will respect my Authoritah!" Cartman exclaimed._

 _Kyle shook his head and looked away from Cartman. Kenny sighed._

 _"It's useless Cartman. He's not listening to you." Kenny said._

 _"Shut your god damn fucking mouth, you poor piece of shit!" Cartman turned to Kenny._

 _Butters jumped at the tone of Cartman's voice. "Oh, Golly." He mumbled._

 _A few chuckles and snickers came from the crowd Cartman brought along with him._

 _'What is he trying to achieve?' Kyle asked himself mentally. Kyle looked over at Kenny. He was giving Cartman the death stare. His eyes acting like daggers._

 _"You should take that back," Kyle mumbled._

 _"What was that?" Cartman turned to Kyle._

 _"I said. You should take that back." Kyle said a little louder._

 _Kenny stared at Kyle with confusion._

 _"Or what Jew boy? You going to go Jersey on me?" Cartman laughed. He managed to get a laugh from the crowd too._

 _Kyle frowned. "I might." He said bluntly._

 _Cartman went silent. "What?"_

 _"Take back what you said about Kenny. Now." Kyle kissed._

 _Cartman smirked. He was getting what he wanted. "Why? Because he's your only friend?"_

 _Kyle glanced over at Kenny. Kyle frowned when Kenny smiled at him._

 _"I wouldn't test him," Kenny said._

 _Cartman turned his head to Kenny. "Shut up."_

 _"Heh." Kenny chuckled._

 _Cartman turned back to Kyle. "Come on Kyle. Show us what you're capable of! Oh wait, without Stan here you can't do anything."_

 _The crowd laughed at Kyle._

 _Butters turned to Kyle. "Don't listen to them Kyle. They're just a bunch of old big meanies."_

 _Kenny frowned. "Hey! Shut your mouths!" He yelled._

 _Everyone fell silent._

 _"You guys are so pathetic," Kenny said. "I'm a poor piece of shit, and even I have more brains than all of you." He exclaimed._

 _Cartman snickered. "Oh boy, here we go."_

 _"Cartman. Leave Kyle alone. He doesn't deserve what you're doing." Kenny demanded._

 _Cartman rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah sure. Of course, he doesn't. Why are you even sticking up for him? What has he done for you?"_

 _Kenny fell silent. Not because he couldn't answer because he had an answer. "Fuck off Cartman. Why are being such an ass?"_

 _"Y-Yeah!" Butters pitched in. Cartman glared at Butters, making him hide behind Kyle._

 _This whole thing was a big mess. Everything was being thrown around too quickly. From one thing to another. Kyle frowned a little. He grabbed Kenny's shoulder. "Forget it. He's just being an ass. Let's go."_

 _Kenny looked over his shoulder at Kyle and nodded. "Yeah forget him. Come on Butters."_

 _Kenny turned on his heels and walked away with Kyle. Butters looked at the crowd and then ran after them._

 _"What an asshole!" Kyle exclaimed._

 _"Calm down Kyle," Kenny mumbled._

 _"How can you let him talk to you like that?" Kyle asked._

 _"I'm used to it," Kenny mumbled._

 _Kyle sighed._

 _Butters cleared his throat. "Uh. Fellas, could you explain what's going on?"_

 _"Oh." Kenny began. "We had an argument at Stan's. It's not the first one either. Us boys just don't get along as well as we used to." Kenny said._

 _Kyle nodded._

 _"But you two seem pretty close." Butters pointed out._

 _Kenny and Kyle looked at each other. Kenny then looked over at Butters. "Well...uh..." He didn't have an explanation that Butters would understand for that._

 _Butters gave him a smile. "I'm sure you guys will all become friends again."_

 _"Pfft." Kyle scoffed. "Yeah Right."_

 _Kenny looked over at Kyle. "..." He opened his mouth and then shut it._

 _The boys walked into the school building._

 _"You guys wanna ditch?" Kenny asked._

 _"My Mum will kill me," Kyle said._

 _Butters nodded. "Same."_

 _"So? She won't know." Kenny winked at Kyle._

 _Kyle frowned at him. "Fine."_

 _Kenny smiled. "Yes! No lessons for me! Let's go."_

 _"See ya Fellas." Butters waved them off. "Have fun!"_

 _"We will!" Kenny chimed back whilst dragging Kyle along with him._

* * *

 _(A/n: This took many hours to write. Yet again I am sorry for any Grammar and Spelling mistakes. Like I said before I have Dyslexia! More to come soon! Things are just heating up. Oh! And if you're wondering why Cartman is acting more dick like than usual, it's because he's up to something. It's Cartman. What do you expect?)_

-KassiePhoenix


End file.
